


The Colors Fall Like Snow

by leavesonwheels



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesonwheels/pseuds/leavesonwheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never see enough sollux/terezi and i never see synesthete terezi so i decided to be the change i want to see in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors Fall Like Snow

To be honest, going blind was kind of great. You never knew you could hear colors and smell them too, until that point. Not to mention, it gave you an excuse for anything and everything. Probably your favorite thing however, was Sollux.

While you were in the hospital recovering, Sollux visited you almost everyday. And after you got out, you spent the majority of your free time listening to Sollux play videogames. You could never express to him how much it meant that he treated you like a normal person despite your blindness.  
You still remember the day that you realized that Sollux smelled like honey golden yellow, and that his voice switched from red to blue, depending on his mood. You could spend hours sitting with him watching the light show. 

One day, he was telling you about Aradia, this new girl he met, and how he was self conscious of his voice because of his lisp. You had accidentally blurted out that his voice was the most gorgeous display of red and blue you could think of, and he had gone silent.

After that incident, he helped you research synesthesia, and would listen to you talk about all the colors you could still see. 

The years went on, and you became Sollux’s movie buddy, confidante, napping partner, and best friend. In tenth grade, you were napping leaned up against him while he watched a true crime show that he knew you loved, when you half-awoke to the warmth and lovely smell of Sollux. Granted, he smelled a little bit like BO, but mostly he smelled like sunshine, and honey, and so incredibly yellow that you couldn’t help but grin.

In your half sleeping state, you basked in his yellow, and it occurred to you that Sollux’s arm around you and the way he was leaning protectively around you, made you feel safer than anything else did. 

Yeah, Sollux was pretty much the biggest nerd ever, and yeah, he was kind of a dick sometimes, but he was yellow, and red and blue, and safe. You wondered why it took you so long to notice how in love with him you were.

Of course, he had a girlfriend, and she was amazing. You loved hanging around with her, and talking about music with her. You loved Sollux, but by no means did it mean you hated her. After all, she was your friend, and so was Sollux, and they made each other happy, and that was what really mattered.

Several months later, they decided it wasn't working out, and decided to just be friends instead. You felt kind of silly for the leap in your chest when he told you. 

Understandably, you started wondering if you should say something. You eventually decided to give it a few weeks, so that you didn't seem desperate or anything. 

On movie night, you decided to hold his hand, and after only a minute of fumbling to find it, you grasped it very awkwardly. Oh god. He asked what the fuck that was about, and you blurted out a hasty confession. 

You paused to hear his reaction, and then suddenly decided you didn't really want to, and instead kissed him in a firework of yellow, purple, and the smell of pineapples.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta readers, rollinginthepeeps, whimsicalscribe, and plaid-sexual!


End file.
